


三上

by supernov__a



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernov__a/pseuds/supernov__a





	三上

韦恩真正地把事情搞砸，是在一个月后的一天晚上。

那是一场庆功宴，大胜，而他几乎是从半场进了一个远射。于是他们庆祝，要知道在美职联，人们不常有值得庆祝的事。韦恩陷在皮革沙发里，和妻子科琳为参加戒酒互助会吵架的那天遥远如同虚幻，他们点那些年轻人喜欢的、花里胡哨的酒，“龙舌兰日出”，辣得仿佛吞咽太阳。

这里一切都好。醉醺醺的、滥交常发的夜晚，玻璃酒瓶折射出油稠的光泽，绵密的香槟沫洁白得像世界伊始的圣洁云絮。人们捧着青柠和苦盐，满嘴醉酒的荤话，急于在瓶底找到天使。这里一切都好。唯一的问题是克里斯也在这里。

这种矛盾感令人发笑。像可爱的鹦鹉满口脏话、身着华服的女人踩进水坑，像用一把手枪肏喉咙，渴望将半只脑子射到墙上，但是弹壳卡膛，唯有消音装置中气体溢出，仿佛几秒滑稽的屁声。

“说实话，韦恩，你是怎么把它带进来的？”

开口的是埃尔，三十岁，中锋，不高，但肥硕得像是从美式足球场上跑下来的，‘臀部比整个新墨西哥州还宽。’

埃尔放松地向后倒去，云翳似的酒糟色快活地爬上鼻头，朝仿生人翘了翘下唇，他的下巴和他的偏见一样大。

是的，韦恩开始将仿生人带去工作场合。韦恩喜欢它来看自己的比赛，这让他感到安心。仿生人被安放在观众席，好让每次进了球，铺天盖地的遥远喝彩和队友们面目模糊的庆祝之后，他可以带着胀痛的耳膜望向观众席的特定一隅。

美职联的球场没有球员家属用的包厢，所以它和观众们坐在一起，戴着大得像吉祥物的帽子，队徽纹样的围巾裹住半张脸，只露出眼睛。‘好啦，中东女人。‘韦恩会这样恶劣地说着，拍拍它的脑袋，然后把它扔在那。

“你指什么？”韦恩故意问到。

“它，韦恩，你钢筋铁骨的、长着罗纳尔多的脸的小女友，”中锋指着克里斯，后者缄默并温顺地看着他，“它也得通过安检…不是吗，那道金属探测门…”

“支架。心脏支架，它能搪塞过去。它是聪明孩子。”韦恩说。他虽然只是有点微醺，却都懒得抬一下他那汗津津的眼皮，他在嚼杯底的冰块，声音很大。老实说他并没有想到过这个问题，他不明白克里斯是如何骗过那扇探测门，然后去人群中正襟危坐，带上滑稽的帽子和围巾，然后安静地看一场狗屎比赛，人造的眼珠中充盈着爱意。

“真的是金属骨骼？你买了个他妈的T-800回家，”中锋大笑起来，声音饱满。“哈哈，老韦恩，它一定有两个施瓦辛格那么重…你抱得动它吗…我记得你喜欢女人坐在你身上弄……”

“你可以试试。”韦恩指了指它，后者人性化地抖了一下，脸上浮现被设计过的红晕。

中锋没有客气。下一秒一双大手握住仿生人的肋侧，它像一只流浪猫一样被毫不费力地提了起来。

它像一个小女孩一样轻。

“钛。”韦恩扬起眉毛，“它可贵了。” 他欣喜地注视着埃尔接下来的动作：他没有放开克里斯，而是拽着它的腰，强迫它坐在自己腿上。韦恩并非不善妒，只是这种分享的意味象征着进一步的物化与羞辱，都是他想要的。

“说实话老兄，我以为你只喜欢便宜的，”中锋颠了颠大腿，他显然醉得不轻，“谁不知道韦恩·鲁尼只喜欢便宜货，从随便哪条巷子里找来六十欧的老姑娘，嗑药嗑得牙齿松动的那种，不撕开一双便利店丝袜、不躺上一张堆满过期乳液的弹簧床、不掰开一个堆积脂肪的廉价屁股就提不起精神…嘿…金贵宝贝，你知道你主人曾经的口味…”

埃尔没能继续说下去，韦恩把一只酒瓶掷向了他。

酒瓶击中了中锋的左耳。然后碎片飞舞，尖叫迭起，几秒后埃尔便和麦克·泰森的对手一样血流如注。血滑过中锋凝固的嘴角，当然他暴怒而起，将仿生人推出老远，他那比新墨西哥州还宽的屁股今晚第一次离开皮革沙发的坐垫。  
事情就是这样搞砸的。

如果他们打起来谁会赢呢，年轻人强壮——或许也没那么强壮…但鲁莽、轻率，看过每一期的ufc，舐血叫他兴奋，更有甚者，他指骨处的几枚硕大戒指同理指虎。老韦恩呢，他确实过了体能的全盛时期，他或许疏于速度，但腕力惊人，且最重要的是他更愤怒，远远更愤怒，自2006年的夏天起仇恨便陪伴他度日。

然而在他们碰到对方之前，仿生人挤了进来。它面对着埃尔，将韦恩当在身后，用它瘦小的，和小女孩一样重的躯体。

“滚开，废物。”中锋的拳头已经攥紧，戒指上的切割面金光闪闪。它没有躲。

那一刻让韦恩感到了久违的恐惧。克里斯会被怎么样，它会回击吗？它线条纤细，幼态的脸孔足以让恋童者喉间干燥，‘那蒙眬的灰色目光从不畏缩，九十磅就是它的全部体重‘。

但那又如何呢？你见过给它充电时用的功率吗，它的内核电池足够给一个街区供电，要是…

什么也没有发生。人造人挨了一下，以一个受害者的姿态倒了下去，跌坐在地上。

于是韦恩和埃尔，在被劝架的队友抱住或拽住之前，便厮打成一团。十秒。更多劝架的队员赶来后发现斗殴已经了结束了，他们拨开人群往里看时，仿生人已经支起身子，而年轻的中锋跪在地上，吐出几颗破碎的齿臼。

“操…操。我要报警，”埃尔用黏糊糊的手掌抓起手机，“我给你今晚找到住处了，狗娘养的…你那个蠢蛋老婆会愿意去保释你吗……”他的鼻骨歪了，像一株弯折的枯枝，他每每像破风箱一样吸一回气，身下的地毯就被喷涌的鼻血染成更深的褐色。

如果埃尔足够清醒地话就不会选择报警，俱乐部问责一来，薪水和奖金也大打折扣，他还有按揭付款的保时捷，长着一张口交嘴的女友和她念念叨叨的铂金包。但无论如何那个傻逼英国肥佬为了一个芭比娃娃揍了他，于是他按下了拨号键。

所有人都慌了，酒馆庆祝闹出丑事，大家都要跟着倒霉。这群醉了酒的年轻人无可奈何，于是只有互相推搡，窸窣抱怨，只有克里斯保持着磐石般的沉默，置身这场疯狂闹剧之外。

它仍然保持着跌坐在地毯上的姿势，面部凝固，人造的瞳孔倏然放大，以至于韦恩怀疑如果凑得够近，便能听到它虹膜后的那双光学镜疯狂变焦的机械音。

韦恩发现克里斯的榛色眼镜变得前所未有的深邃。它就这么盯着正试图报警的男人，瞳孔里仿佛盛的是来自宇宙尽头的无垠黑暗。

手机那头传来忙音。那通电话始终没有被拨出去。

韦恩感到了无上的恐怖。

******

“他妈的…别那样看……！”

韦恩从浅寐中惊醒，自己正舒舒服服地坐在汽车后座上，安全带紧系，克里斯坐在一旁，信号灯红绿交错的色光落在它半边脸上。

优步司机躲躲闪闪地透着后视镜斜瞄着他，对了，他们叫了优步，韦恩可再担负不起一条醉驾指控了，他的不良记录洋洋洒洒，早就不是罚款和社区服务那么简单的事。

“我睡了多久…？”韦恩觉得喉咙很涩，像吞了黄沙，脑袋和膀胱一样涨。现在是凌晨四点半。韦恩现在想起来了，他们才从医院回来，中锋进了急诊室，他的耳软骨缺了一块。‘他妈的这有什么，有的姑娘还专门切一块下来，垫进鼻子里。’但韦恩还是付了一大笔。

“就几分钟而已，先生。”它看了看自己，韦恩注意到它右脸的痕迹，被埃尔扇过的那一边。没有肿，但皮下细小的紫色出血点已经冒了出来，很快会变成淤青。

他又闭上眼睛。脖子涨得泛红，粗鲁的颜色。

自己刚刚梦见了科琳。还有两个儿子。他梦见他因斗殴被捕，他的老婆带着保释金，他们三人隔着铁窗看他。两个孩子比现实中更小了，成了在草坪上乱跑、胳膊上贴着罗纳尔多贴纸的年龄，神情如孩童。

韦恩长叹一口气，他逃离了噩梦，却被拖进新一轮痛苦的思考。那通报警电话为什么没有成功拨通。


End file.
